Terrasphere
A terrasphere was a type of Undine space station, a large domed structure made from organic materials that included sections recreating class M planet environments. The Undine built these as part of efforts to infiltrate Alpha Quadrant civilizations. The designation was derived from an alternate name for the planet Earth. ( , ) History and specifications Following the war with the Borg Collective in 2374, in which the self-declared Groundskeepers of fluidic space were defeated with the help of the Federation starship , the Undine leadership established a dozen terraspheres in the galaxy to study humanoid life and train personnel to infiltrate. ( , |Places of Exile}}) In 2375, Voyager encountered Terrasphere 8 in the Delta Quadrant. This station recreated parts of San Francisco, an Earth city and the site of Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy. The San Francisco Bay included a replica of the Golden Gate Bridge. Lieutenant Commander Chakotay was secreted onto the station to counter-infiltrate its personnel. He discovered the station and its crew belonged to what was known as Species 4872. After he was captured, Voyager revealed itself to the Undine. Following a tense standoff, {Captain] Kathryn Janeway and Groundskeeper negotiated a truce between the Federation and Boothby's faction. After a brief stay at the terrasphere, Voyager departed Terrasphere 8. ( , |Places of Exile}}) Afterwards, terraspheres were sometimes displayed on a monitor in the astrometrics lab aboard Voyager. ( ) When the Undine invaded the Alpha and Delta Quadrants in 2376 during a renewed conflict with the Borg, a variety of space stations were deployed in the galaxy. These did not include terraspheres, as the Undine waged open warfare instead of infiltration. ( ) When personnel learned they had been duplicated aboard Terrasphere 8 after Voyager returned to Earth, they were none to pleased. ( ) In 2409, the Undine established the Terradome in the Borg-controlled Gamma Orionis sector block of the Beta Quadrant. The Terradome was located in System NGC-4447, within the Alini sector. This terrasphere recreated part of Deep Space 9's promenade, including Quark's Bar. In that year, Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force dispatched a five ship strong task force to investigate activity in the system. The task force clashed with the Terradome's defenses, which included a replica starship, the , and eventually rescued the Human Akira Sulu from among a squadron of imposters. ( ) The was one of the Allied starships visiting the systems. ( ) Later that year, the Federation dispatched the powerful telepath Celestara Mex to fluidic space to establish diplomatic contact with the Undine. Her ship, the , was escorted by a Starfleet vessel but captured by the Undine. Its crew killed, Mex was held captive in the Undine Base, a terrasphere attached to a "land mass". Mex guided Starfleet telepathically. After dispatching the terrasphere's defenses, an away team boarded the habitable area, which replicated a class M surface littered with organic structures native to fluidic space. Following the rescue of Mex, the team found an Iconian gateway hidden in the habitat. With the diplomatic overture a failure, the Federation ship returned to the Kuda system. ( ) Known terraspheres *Terradome (facsimile of Deep Space 9 promenade) *Terrasphere 8 (facsimile of San Francisco Bay area, including Starfleet Academy and Starfleet Command) *Undine Base (facsimile of class M environment, with organic structures) *unnamed terraspheres Appendices Connections External link * category:space stations category:24th century space stations category:25th century space stations category:undine space stations category:terraspheres